Saying Goodbye
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: Hermione looks back on her seventh year. Love, Hate, losing of everything she's ever known and loved. Song Fic Three Part story 3 chapters ... Draco finds something out. The lovers make a decision about their future...


**Hey! So this is a story that I wrote (duh) to get me back in the writing stage. This one-shot is based off of a song by Miley Cyrus titles GoodBye... I'm going to be doing a lot of one-shots from her songs, with different pairings, so... Read and Review! Please! If I get 20 reviews I'll make sequel...Ruby...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm J.K Rowling. I own all books and I'm making money off of this... haha that is funny... I wish I was Joanne. But, alas I'm not. If i was I wouldn't be on here writing fanfiction, and there wouldn't only be seven books...there would be 10, and Voldie wouldn't have died... he would have had a secret daughter... hehe...  
**

I woke up in a fit. Again. He's always in my dreams… I get up and head to my private bathroom. Being headgirl has its advantages, yes. The one downside to it all is that I can rarely enjoy the shared common room. Because he's always in it, lounging around.

I go to my desk and open my WizTop. It's like a muggle mobile computer, but enchanted to work around/with magic. The one I have is a prototype. Very few people have them.

He's still my desktop photograph. I think I keep it on there to torture myself.

It was taken on the happiest day of my life… back in October.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

**Flashback**

We were running across the lawns, towards the Black Lake. We always went there after dark. Well, there or the Room or Requirement. He was chasing me; I was trying to get to the lake before he could get me. Needless to say, I lost. Damn his quidditch playing body. Ginny, the only one who knew about us yet, took the picture of us by surprise. He'd just knocked me over onto the ground. I was on top of him, my head on his chest, and his arms around my back. He had this wishful expression on his face. Next thing we know there is a shutter sound and flaming red running in the other direction. Ginny. Later that night, before curfew, Ginny had come by and given me a copy of the photo. I out it on the WizTop.

**Flashback**

I can still remember the way he kissed me. He always had this bittersweet almond taste with a hint of peppermint. I can still feel how his lips always seemed to curve over mine, no matter what we were doing. Like the one time when we'd had the Hallows Eve dance, we both left early and went to the ROR. He came up with everything… but forgot to think of music, so we ended up dancing to his humming to keep step with each other.

I've got to stop thinking about him. I need to delete that photo. I need to get him out of my system. I always cry when I think about how we used to be. And everyday I want to forget saying goodbye.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_A memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye_

I go through my daily Saturday morning ritual. Shower, apply hair cream to make it wavy and not puffball-like. Add a little bit of make-up and cover-up for the circles under my eyes. I then walk downstairs, through the joint common room and out the portrait hole, as I make my way down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron don't really talk to me like they used to. Ron and Lavender have been dating steadily since the beginning of term. Harry hasn't forgiven me for hurting him in October and Ginny; Ginny is with public enemy number two, Blaise Zabini; Malfoy being number one. I get out my WizPod, and headsets and put it on shuffle.

Muggle Teen Sensation Miley Cyrus is first with Wake Up America. I bob my head along to it. She does make a point. United States born Americans take advantage of all they have.

Then Carrie Underwood with… oh no… our song. Wasted. Weird song to have as a couple's song, right? Well, it was the song that brought us together. And the song that pulled us apart.

My MobileWiz vibrates in my pocket, telling me I have to start heading to class…. Before I turn it off and put it away, I go to contacts and scroll to his name. I contemplate sending him a message. But, abandon the thought. _It's no use. _He wouldn't reply.

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and than_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

As I walk through the halls, I'm daydreaming about how life could have been if we had kept our secret longer. The next thing I know I'm sprawled on the floor, halfway on top of the person I bumped into, who just happens to be the one I'm trying to avoid. He murmurs "Hey", before walking off. I relapse back to feeling how it felt to be that close to him again. Thinking of our time together. Dancing under the moonlight on what the American's celebrate as 'Thanksgiving'. He'd set up a private dinner for two, on the dock on the Black Lake. We were up late that night. Talking, Dancing and kissing. Until it was time to say goodbye.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_A memory I want to forget_

Lunch, and my free period, comes by quickly. I turned my Mobile on for an alarm. It started vibrating constantly, telling my I had an incoming call. I don't bother looking at the caller ID.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

"Hello?" I say,

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

"Hermione." It's him.

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"What do you want?" I ask, kind of harshly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't get you out of my mind. As hard as I've tried, you are always the first and last thing on my mind. Everyday. I keep dreaming about that night. You know… the night on the lake? Where we kissed and danced and talked.

Do you know how hard it is to dance with no music? I regret saying goodbye that night. It's what we need to forget." He says, slightly sounding like he's begging, almost.

"Yeah, well if I had known that you would blow me off after things got out of hand, well, I wouldn't have said goodbye, only goodnight." I reply, tense.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember those simple things_

_We talked 'till we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one that you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

"Hermione. If I had known…"

"If you had known, you would've suggested that we do that. We wouldn't have humiliated ourselves in front of the entire school! You wouldn't have had to 'prove' to every male that you weren't secretly dating a muggleborn, by publically humiliating me by making out with Pug-faced Parkinson. Saying goodbye, hurts. I did and it still does… but I have my own life to live now. And something tells me it's not with you. Don't call me again. Graduation is tomorrow, and I'm leaving. Goodbye… Draco…" I say as I shed even more tears.

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

It had happened all so suddenly. Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy? You've got to be joking. Nope. We were really close. But, like most relationships we drifted apart.

It started, and ended with a song and a phone call...

**Flashback**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this?" the groggy voice replied

"Hermione Granger. Who is this?" I said into the mobile.

"Granger? Dammit. Draco... Malfoy" My eyes widened.

"And why in heavens earth are you calling at this ungodful hour? Hell, why are you calling me, period?"

"Dumbledore had this magic thing put all students MobileWiz's get each and every number from every student in that year. I rang a number I didn't recognize."

"Hmph... Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Look Granger, could you come, and like get me? I'm at a party. And I can't call anyone else."

"Malfoy. What part of we hate each other do you not understand? You don't call your enemies to come save you. It's like admitting defeat." I say.

"Granger. Please. I'm begging here. Come pick me up." He actually sounds like he is begging.

"Fine. Where are you?" I ask. I'll feel guilty if I don't go.

"A couple blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. I'd walk, but I can't really even stand on my own, much less walk." He says, groaning.

"Which direction, Malfoy?

"Northwest. On Mueler Place"

"Okay. I'll be there sooner than you think"

"What Granger?"

I walk outside my house… turn the corner and there he is. He's too in the shadows for me to notice anything wrong with him.

"I live right here Malfoy."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So, lets get you inside… you can floo to wherever you want to go from there."

I help pull him up. He leans on me as we walk the few yards to my door. I open it and lead him inside, getting him on the couch in the front room. I go turn the light on. And turn around.

"What the hell happened to you, Malfoy?" I say as I see his face and clothes.

"Even the mighty Malfoy's fall Granger… why do you think I didn't care if it was you who came and got me. I was what muggles would call 'mugged', by muggles." He says, groaning.

"Malfoy, we need to get to St. Mungo's. I could probably heal most of the wounds, but there's no way to tell if you have anything broken, and I don't know how to heal those." I say, walking over to a pot on the fireplace mantle.

"Granger, please. Do what you can. Skelegrow will work, if you have it. I can't go to St. Mungo's. Please?"

"Malfoy… I… fine. Just lay there. I have to take your shirt off to see some of the damages, so…" I say as I get down on my knees and start unbuttoning his shirt.

I gasp when I see what lay underneath. Not only are there cuts and bruises, but without them, his torso is perfect. Muscled so that you can tell they're there, but aren't too much. I take my wand and say a few healing charms. I use one I haven't used before, as it detects which parts of the body are broken. His left arm is sprained and his right ankle broken.

I go get a bottle of the bone healing stuff Madame Pomfrey gave me last term. It's supposed to not only make broken bones healed, but also make all of your bones stronger to.

"Here Malfoy. It isn't skelegrow, but it's what Pomfrey would give you to heal your bones. Drink" I say as I put the bottle up to his mouth.

He drinks about half of it, which is all he really needs, and then gags.

"That shit is nasty, Granger!"

"Yeah I know. Anyway, sleep here tonight. I want to check on you in the morning. Or when I wake up. My parents are at a dentists' convention, so they shouldn't be here. Night, Malfoy. I'm going to bed" I say, getting up and going to turn the light out.

"Night… Hermione" I hear him say, as he dozes off. Wait. What? He just said my real name. Odd.

--

I wake up to the smell of bacon. What in the world? I get up, change. Brush my hair. Put it up. And walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I say, walking over to him.

"Cooking breakfast. I know you must think I don't know how, but I do. I actually like cooking."

"Okay… you seem better. Good."

"And thanks to you I am. Thank you, Granger." He says looking at me.

"Your welcome… Draco." I try his name out. He snaps his head in my direction.

"You called me Draco. Why?" he asks.

"You called me Hermione last night. And I like Draco better than Malfoy. It really does suit you." Okay… where the hell did that come from?

"Hermione. It suits you too. And Thanks. For everything. Honestly."

"No problem."

I went and turned the radio on, changing the channel to the only channel of American music we get.

Carrie Underwood's Wasted comes on…

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" I turn my head to face Draco. The next thing I know is soft smooth lips on mine. It took my brain a second to realize what was happening, when it did my hands went into his hair, and my lips started kissing back.

After a minute or so, we pulled away from each other.

I smiled at him.

And I knew that this was the beginning of something that was unforgettable.

**End Flashback**

I look down at my swollen, disguised stomach. "I know, baby, Mommy's going to take care of you. Always will. Daddy doesn't need to know." I say as I stroke my pregnant stomach. If only I'd realized Draco was still on the other line…

_**Goodbye Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Hello Ruby Andraiya Granger.**_


End file.
